justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Heat in JC3
Heat is a way that the game shows you how much of an effort the law enforcement is putting into stopping the criminal activities of the controlled character (Rico), in the Just Cause game series. is very rare to come upon.]] This article is about the heat in Just Cause 3. See Heat (disambiguation) for the other games. Description "All units! We have reports of violence!" - The heat announcer for Just Cause 3. See the Medici Military article for a full list of quotes. As in the previous games, Just Cause 3 also features five levels of heat. Unlike in the previous games, 5 levels of heat are unlocked from the beginning of the game. In this installment, the Di Ravello Militia (D.R.M.) and Medici Military put the heat on Rico. Heat levels are displayed and measured with star icons (rather than bars seen in previous games). The heat system is slightly different from the previous games. Before then, pursuers were dispatched upon obtaining a heat level. Now, D.R.M. or Medici Military personnel now need to request for reinforcements in order to dispatch more forces. In addition, shooting or destroying any object whilst not in the sight of enemies will not necessarily result in a heat level, unless Rico is in the line of sight of enemies (as shown by "In view of authorities" warning on the screen). Government-controlled settlements and facilities can now cause a "Restricted Area", or "Combat Zone" badge to appear on screen to inform the player that you're likely to get heat there and to inform of political instability. These appear to work the same way as approaching a military base in the previous game and obtaining pre-heat outside the base. Once you're inside the base (obtaining heat anyway), the "restricted area" can change to "combat zone", just like pre-heat turning into real heat. Level 1 At heat level 1, the D.R.M. and the Medici Military will engage the player on sight. Reinforcements will also be called, although if the player can kill the soldier (or militia) making the call in time, the call will be cancelled. If the call is successful, vehicular reinforcements ranging from Weimaraner W3s and DRM Stria Facoceros will be sent to engage the player. In Insula Striate, Urga Szturm 63A will be dispatched only, however, DRM Stria Facocero can appear at roadblock. Military elites will be dispatched in Insula Striate. Once the player has left their line of sight, the DRM will start searching for the player for approximately 15 seconds. Level 2 If the player retaliates enough against the DRM and/or military, the heat level will increase. Slightly more advanced vehicles such as the Urga Szturm 63A will be sent to attack the player, although Weimaraner W3s are still quite common outside of Insula Striate. DRM will stop appearing at this level except in roadblocks. Enemies are slightly more aggressive, with military elites joining the battle. These soldiers are generally more bullet resistant, and consequently harder to take out. If the player is in Insula Striate, a Urga Bkolos 2100 will be dispatched. The military will also search across a larger area for a longer period of time, approximating 30 seconds. Level 3 This heat level is easier to obtain if the player retaliates with heavy force against an outpost, such as a tank assault or aerial attack or minigun assault. If the reinforcements call is successful, a Urga Postolka or a CS Navajo will be sent to attack the player. More elites will be dispatched to eliminate Rico, although a Urga Szturm 63A can be dispatched with just normal grunts outside of Insula Striate. Roadblocks will also be deployed at this point, with a CS Baltdjur quite common to be run into. On rare occasions, a Urga Bkolos 2100 might be deployed. In Insula Striate, a CS Odjur will be deployed. Once the player has left their line of sight, the search area will be much larger and will go on for longer. The search time is approximately 45 seconds, although there are several cases where this might be prolonged if the player attacks any of the three CentCom bases or large bases in general. Attacking a military base in Insula Fonte while in a jet will automatically trigger heat level 3. Level 4 Continued retaliation against the military/entering a restricted area with a jet and firing in Insula Dracon will be justification for a CS Navajo (or several) to attack the player. Urga Bkolos 2100s and CS Odjur will also be deployed now, with Military Corvettes starting to patrol the seas and/or lakes. The soldiers start to become very accurate at aiming at this heat level. Rather than normally missing, almost all of their bullets will hit the player, as if the bullets home in on Rico. Military shotgun soldiers, as well as some snipers will be deployed in roadblocks to stun the player. The increased search area and prolonged search time will make it harder to escape than previous heat levels. Urga Szturm 63As will now have elites as passengers and Weimaraner W3s become rare. Attacking a military base or oil rig in Insula Dracon while in a jet will automatically trigger heat level 4. Level 5 At heat level 5, the military will use all their might. Up to 2 CS Navajos will start appearing in the skies, and the seas will still be occupied with Military Corvettes. In a land pursuit, the military will now have very little regards to anything that will impede its objective to take the player from the road. Pursuing vehicles will have no regards for anything but ramming the player. Urga Bkolos 2100s and CS Odjurs will completely dominate/populate the ground and roads in Insula Striate, meaning a fast or durable vehicle, such as another tank, is suggested. Outside of Insula Striate, Urga Bkolos 2100 will stop appearing. Urga Szturm 63As with commandos, machine gunners, and shotgunners will begin to appear en masse, although (oddly) biker soldiers on Pavouk U-15s will also start to appear more often. Although slightly easy to escape, a direct combat move with the military can be considered suicide, as all soldiers on foot are essentially sniper elites (very accurate aiming and lots of health), and can cause much more damage than normal DRM combatants. The search will last for approximately 1:30 minutes, and the military's search area will be roughly the size of a whole province. Attacking a military base or oil rig in Insula Striate while in a jet or upon completion of any of the three CentComs will automatically trigger heat level 5. Losing heat Unlike in the previous games, players now have several ways of losing Rico's heat, regardless of the heat level. The player can do one of the followings to clear the heat: *Take sanctuary inside an unlocked monastery. *Stay out of sight of pursuing D.R.M. and Medici Military personnel for a short period of time (when they begin the search, the circular bar around the binocular icon determines the time it takes to clear the heat). *Eliminate all pursuing personnel. However, one has to make sure that none of them successfully call for reinforcements - otherwise the reinforcements also need to be eliminated in order to clear the heat. *Continuously cause chaos or kill military personnel in a militia-controlled police station until the "Wreak Havoc" progress is fulfilled. *Liberate a settlement or base. Combat Zone Combat zones are located throughout militia-controlled police stations and military bases. The player will be informed with a "COMBAT ZONE" warning if Rico is within one. Military personnel will attack him on sight, thus automatically giving Rico heat. While Rico is within a combat zone, the heat can only be cleared by performing one of the last two of the above methods of clearing the heat. In combat zones, reinforcements are scripted, depending on the type of settlement. For example, destroying a certain amount of military properties in a military base featuring docks will trigger Medici Military calling naval reinforcements, while in a military base featuring big structures will trigger them calling aerial reinforcements. In some cases, it can be a combination of land, naval, and aerial assault. Nevertheless, killing military personnel and destroying military properties whilst in a combat zone will still accumulate Rico's heat. Although the heat is not shown on the screen, it will appear when you step out of the combat zone. Stepping out of the combat zone on accident in some cases can prove fatal, as if enough chaos is caused, it could equate to an instant heat level 4 or 5, resulting in CS Navajos and/or CS Odjurs being deployed to complicate matters. Trivia *This is the first game in the Just Cause game series where heat has been updated in patches. See more at Just Cause 3 Patch history. *Starting a mission or activity, ending an activity, conquering a base or liberating a town will instantly cause you to lose heat. In some cases you can literally see the enemy soldiers and vehicles disappear. *In most military bases, The Rebellion will assist Rico once he destroys a large number of military properties. *Military reinforcements will stop being dispatched if Rico is in a combat zone. They will start being dispatched again if he exits it. *When completing police stations, soldiers will not despawn once the heat is lost. Instead they ignore Rico completely (assuming they weren't fighting him) and start fighting the rebels in the stations. *Interestingly, despite the D.R.M. working alongside the military, they only appear at heat level 1. *Urga Szturm 63As become very common at heat level 5, but ones carrying soldiers wielding Urga Vdova 89s and U-96 Kladivos are relatively rare. *The tank roadblock (see gallery below) was once thought to be Cut game content from Just Cause 3. As it turns out, it is actually a very rare roadblock to come upon. There is a chance one might not ever see it even. *Minor elements of the heat system have been updated since release. This affects not only which vehicles can come after Rico, but bases have also been affected by such changes. **The Urga Bkolos 2100 did not used to show up until level 3, but there are reports of it sometimes appearing at lower levels. **The rate at which Urga Bkolos 2100 and CS Odjur spawn at heat seems to have been increased. **In a patch the D.R.M. can sometimes respond in police Stria. **Insula Striate's vehicles in heat are much more variable than Insula Fonte's or Insula Dracon's. *Attaching grappler cables to chaos objects won't trigger heat in view of enemies, only when reeled in. This allows to destroy chaos objects without triggering heat by attaching in view but reeling in out of view. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Gameplay